


Turning the Tables

by birdbrains



Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Dom/sub, F/M, Happy Ending, Painplay, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-14
Updated: 2005-01-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdbrains/pseuds/birdbrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can exchange a glance and understand exactly how they feel, exactly what they're going to do to get out of this. Not that there's anything to get out of anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning the Tables

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in January 2005 so it's canon-informed up to #11 _The Grim Grotto_.
> 
> I'm using Choose Not to Warn instead of Underage because they could theoretically both be over 18. It seems more likely that they're about 15 and 17, though.

In the moments before, he starts to hesitate, to drift away. He wonders how safe this is. But it is, of course it is, because they know each other so well. They can exchange a glance and understand exactly how they feel, exactly what they're going to do to get out of this. Not that there's anything to get out of anymore. Count Olaf is dead and they are safe. They don't feel safe, though. He flinches at the gentlest touch from anyone but his sisters, stutters, cries at the slightest provocation. Violet pretends to be okay, strong, capable, but she sleeps uneasy, twisting away from groping hands that aren't there, yelling out at midnight for people who aren't there, either, anymore--  
  
The belt hits his back and the sound and pain bring him back to this instant, a teenage boy crouched on the floor in his underwear, a girl looming above him, posture straight, face set in concentration. He can't help thinking of what someone else would say. They'd fault her, of course, for doing it, but greater than that would be the contempt they'd feel for him. What kind of person wants to be treated like this, would willingly submit to the hurt? Sick. A wave of shame washes over him as the pain from the belt takes on a rhythm and form.  
  
It's not like the shame and pain he's felt before, though. Back then he couldn't stop it. Back then it wasn't done by someone he loved and trusted. These blows and this humiliation are infinitely easier to bear. He wallows in the feeling, getting hard.  
  
When his back gets bruised enough that the hurt becomes too much, he says "Stop." He says it quietly, but she hears. Violet always hears. The beating ends. She drops the belt to the floor and moves to stand in front of him.  
  
He doesn't look up. He's not supposed to look up and he doesn't, not because Violet would do anything he didn't want if he disobeyed her, but because doing what she wants is its own reward. It makes her happy. It shows he loves her. He misbehaved once, and her disappointment was enough to keep him from ever doing it again.  
  
He hears her chuckle, softly, and knows she's looking at his crotch. She knows what he wants, but she's going to make him ask for it. He swallows and, still staring at her shoes, whispers "Can I come, please?"  
  
"I don't know,  _can_  you?" she says, in a conscious imitation of Aunt Josephine. He grins.  
  
"Sorry. May I come, please?"  
  
"In a minute," Violet says, and crouches down in front of him. He waits for a command. "Look at me, Klaus."  
  
He obeys, raising his head so his blue eyes can meet her calm velvet brown ones. She doesn't usually let him do that.  
  
This has been going on for several months, ever since they moved in with Justice Strauss. It wasn't something they intended, but they were still so raw and jittery it started one night, when he had crept into her room to talk. They both felt deeply fragile and they'd always clung to each other, so when a hug turned into a kiss it just seemed like the natural thing to do.  
  
The other element developed a few weeks in. The first time it happened, Violet was horrified; she thought she was corrupting Klaus, taking out her painful memories on him. It took hours to convince her that he didn't mind, actually liked it, and even then she insisted they discuss it, set up barriers and stumbling blocks so she didn't have to worry about going too far. It was all rather tedious for Klaus, who doubted she could ever do that, but it was what Violet wanted, so he did it.  
  
"You can come on one condition, Klaus," Violet says, and he thinks how much he loves her voice, steady, commanding, confident in a way his has never been. "I get to come first." She reaches down and lifts the edge of her skirt.  
  
Klaus puts his hand against her underwear with the furthest thing from awkwardness. He's done this many times before. Making Violet come is as good as coming himself; better, even. And this time, there's the double reward of making his favorite person happy and getting something for himself, too.  
  
He knows how Violet likes it. The first few times he touched her, she had to tell him what to do. Faster, harder, gentler, slower... by now, though, he's memorized her needs. He concentrates, letting his motions build into a rhythm, just as hers did with the belt. He puts all of his being into it, and when her tense body slackens and she says "Klaus," that makes it worth it. Violet's voice is lovely even when she's in ecstasy; she says his name firmly and clear, and he feels known.  
  
She looks at him, eyes smiling, and says "You're a good boy, Klaus. Now come."  
  
There was a time when jerking off in front of his sister would have been uncomfortable, but by now he's used to it and the only embarrassment he feels is the good kind. Violet watches as he masturbates. It only takes a few stroke and jerks--he was pretty much ready to come when he asked her. When he does, he says Violet's name quietly, almost in a whimper, and he can tell she's pleased.  
  
"Did you like that?"  
  
"Yes," he says. "Thank you, Violet." She kisses him and then helps him clean up.

Klaus changes into clean underwear and puts his clothes back on, and Violet watches from the bed. Justice Strauss will be home from work soon, and Sunny from school.  
  
Looking at her, he feels his face explode into a grin. Violet grins back, somewhat more sedately. "That was nice," she says.  
  
"I'm glad you liked it," he replies.  
  
"Here." She picks up his glasses from the bedside table and holds them out.  
  
"Thank you." He takes them and puts them on.  
  
Violet pats the spot on the bed next to her. "Sit with me."  
  
He does. She puts her arm around him and he curls up, resting his head on her shoulder. Klaus thinks how incredibly lucky he is that he's okay, his sisters are okay, and he and Violet have nothing left to fear but their own nightmares. And when those come, they can chase them away by making what once hurt feel good. Violet strokes his hair like he's a little kid and says "I love you, Klaus." She doesn't say it the way some people might, as a guilt trip, an obligation for him to fulfill. Violet says what she feels, not expecting anything in return.  
  
He says it anyway, though.


End file.
